


Better Than Me

by GoingtoPigfarts (yukisukinomoto)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Light Angst, Regret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:35:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26307913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukisukinomoto/pseuds/GoingtoPigfarts
Summary: Harry finds a piece of his past whilst he readies to move.
Relationships: Hermione Granger & Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Harry Potter
Comments: 3
Kudos: 29





	Better Than Me

**Author's Note:**

> A drabble prompted from #LyricLlama in the Harmony (18+) FB group. My prompt was:
> 
> “While looking through your old box of notes, I found those pictures I took that you were looking for. If there’s one memory I don’t want to lose, that time at the mall - you and me in the dressing room.” -Better Than Me by Hinder

Harry sighed, shifting through the mess in the closet. Moving was a pain in the ass, he decided. And yet, here he was, moving again. Grimmauld had been too much for him to keep hold of so he decided to sell it, not wanting to deal with the screaming portrait of Walburga Black and the memories of his fallen godfather. This was his third move though. Nothing felt right.

His hands stalled on a box that looked familiar, a small one that was pink and green and decorated with little vines of ivy that were hand drawn on it. This… was not his. He held his breath without even registering it as he gingerly opened the lid. Yes. It was hers. His throat was dry, scratchy as he tried to swallow down the sudden lump in his throat. He moved mechanically, carrying the box over to his modest sized bed.

Harry’s fingers shook as he gently picked up the topmost paper, eyes scanning it. A list. He couldn’t help but release a small laugh. He wasn’t surprised. She had always loved her lists. His chest ached. Setting it to the side, he paused upon seeing the next paper. It was a photograph. His throat may be dry but suddenly his eyes produced rivers. Hermione waved and grinned up at him, arm thrown around his own waist while he grinned and poked at her side playfully. They were young here. Still in school. Ron had been cut out of the picture. She must have done that right after they had broken up the first time.

Gods. She deserved so much better than Ron. She deserved so much better than Harry. The first tear slid from his chin to plop onto the picture. He should _never_ have taken Ron’s side when they had broken up for the last time. To be fair, he hadn’t even realized he was taking a side. But she had enough. And it wasn’t until she had left the bloody island that he realized that he needed her like air. His heart felt broken. But he didn’t dare to try and find her. Because he knew. “She deserves much better than me,” he whispered to himself.


End file.
